


Yeet

by Mr_Cellophane



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 09:32:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Cellophane/pseuds/Mr_Cellophane
Summary: "Now now Macbeth thou must yeetith thy poison into thy kings fine wine if thou wantith to be king" - Macbeth





	Yeet

The beanbags.... one of the most important thing in all of the BMC world they've helped so much but even when you're a bean bag things are hard... things get too hard to handle

and it all started when bean bag #2 broke from being used so much... being thrown around, jumped on hell it was even stabbed by a fork once

but one day bean bag #2 just gave out after being yote across the room... bean bag #1 could never forget the image...

small foam beads spilled all over the floor as it made impact on the floor... the laughter of the two boys who had thrown the space bean bag as bean bag #1 watched in horror as the two boy begun making snow angles in bean bag #2s soft white foam beads....

it was all too much...Bean bag #1 couldn't handle it... he wanted to see his lover again... not wanted... needed...

so bean bag #1 rolled into the kitchen and took a knife pausing looking at it

"*Sad bean bag rustle*" Bean bag #1 said as he dragged the knife down his side watching as the foam beads spilled out of him looking up seeing a light and his lover bean bag number 2 float down to him picking him up bringing him to bean bag heaven as both of the bean bags smiled happy to be together... forever

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> If you see my username you know you're going into a crack fic


End file.
